Overhead projectors used for projecting images from paper, books or other types of projectable images onto a viewing screen are generally well known. These devices include light means for illuminating the image to be projected and a lens and mirror for projecting the image onto the screen. In almost all cases, the image to be projected must be manually positioned on a projection platen. This is normally done by laying the image media on the platen prior to projection and removing it thereafter for positioning of another image media.
For many types of presentations, the presenter is remotely located from the projector which requires another person to present the media to the projector platen. This is often undesirable or inconvenient. No convenient method exists for presenting remotely or automatically a series of images to the projection platen for projection. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for automatically or semiautomatically presenting media or the like images to a projection platen for projection. It is a further object of the invention to provide a means for reversing the media images projected. It is another object of the invention to provide an overhead projection means which can be remotely operated.